


Chim-chimi-nee

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Female Slash, Femslash, M/M, Romance, Romantico, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "Maledetto Malfoy!!!Ma ci sei venuto apposta per rovinarmi la vita in questa città?Merlino, quanto ti odio!"Le strida riecheggiavano nella buia notte di Londra.Harry Potter, spalleggiato dalla sua banda, fronteggiò minacciosamente l'inviso nemico."Senti, Sfregiato, questo è il nostro incarico!Quindi sei pregato di scendere senza ulteriori schiamazzi e lasciarci lavorare in pace!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ho preso il via, e ora mi do alla rielaborazione di vecchie storie con i nostri eroi per protagonisti... Questa è una sdolcinatezza senza senso, ma a me fa tenerezza. ero giovane e ignara, a quei tempi...  
> Cariche politiche, topografia della città ecc...è tutto buttato a caso!!!
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : i personaggi sono tutti di JKR, le idee malsane sono le mie ^^

"Maledetto Malfoy!!!  
Ma ci sei venuto apposta per rovinarmi la vita in questa città?  
Merlino, quanto ti odio!"  
Le strida riecheggiavano nella buia notte di Londra.  
Harry Potter, spalleggiato dalla sua banda, fronteggiò minacciosamente l'inviso nemico.  
"Senti, Sfregiato, questo è il nostro incarico!  
Quindi sei pregato di scendere senza ulteriori schiamazzi e lasciarci lavorare in pace!" fu la risposta che ottenne dal biondo platinato che lo guardava con compatimento.  
"Giammai!" urlò lui imbracciando un lungo spazzolone nero che rilasciò una nuvola di fuliggine nel movimento.  
"Difenditi, se hai il coraggio!"  
Malfoy sbuffò e gli voltò le spalle, come a chiudere la diatriba, ma questo fece perdere il lume della ragione al moro, che gli calò il bastone sulla schiena senza pietà, facendolo ruzzolare lungo la sponda del tetto mentre alcune tegole si infrangevano sul marciapiede sottostante con un inquietante crepitio.  
"Ma sei pazzo?!" gli gridò in faccia perdendo la sua consueta calma il biondo.  
"Sai che siamo a 25 metri da terra?!  
Se cado mi sfracello!!!"  
"Era esattamente a questo che puntavo, stupido furetto!" rispose compiaciuto.  
"Tanto lo so che hai avuto l'appalto solo perché ti sei portato a letto qualcuno dei funzionari incaricati della selezione!  
E questo mi ha scrollato di dosso anche il briciolo di umanità che mi restava nei tuoi confronti!  
Sei un vigliacco, e te la farò pagare!  
Difenditi!"  
A queste parole il suo gruppo si scagliò contro quello di Malfoy, dando il via ad una battaglia epica, a colpi di bastoni, spazzole e pugni.  
E tutto questo perché...

 

  
**********FLASHBACK*************

 

  
Harry si guardò intorno intimorito.  
La sala d'aspetto del Consiglio Comunale certo non era un posto dove uno come lui potesse sentirsi a suo agio.  
I mobili chiari color tortora, le pareti bianche intonacate di fresco, i vestiti inamidati dei consiglieri...  
Tutto gridava che non era il suo mondo, quello.  
Tossicchiò nervosamente, ma il nervosismo si sciolse come neve al sole quando vide la persona che faceva il suo ingresso.  
"Malfoy!" gridò saltando in piedi.  
"E tu cosa diavolo ci fai qui?!"lo apostrofò.  
"Idiota, non ti hanno insegnato l'educazione?" rispose a bassa voce il ragazzo dai capelli che sembravano quasi bianchi.  
Harry si zittì immediatamente ricordandosi dove si trovavano.  
"I signori Potter e Malfoy sono qui?"chiese intanto una ragazza in minigonna consultando una cartellina che teneva in mano.  
"Sì!" risposero in coro i litiganti.  
"Il Sindaco Snape vi sta aspettando, venite"  
"Facciamo i conti dopo, furetto!" sibilò il moro all'odiato rivale, seguendo la sculettante segretaria all'interno dell'ufficio del Sindaco.  
SBAM!  
Il Sindaco sbatté con forza il pugno sul tavolo di noce scuro.  
"Basta con queste stupidissime rivalità!!!!  
Siete le uniche due bande di spazzacamini che si possano definire tali e sappiano fare il loro lavoro, ce n'è così tanto da fare in città che certo non avete bisogno di litigarvelo e voi cosa fate?!  
Perdete tempo!  
Causate scompiglio!  
Sono stufo!  
Se non volete che vi ritiri le licenze farete meglio a darvi una regolata, mi sono spiegato?!  
Non fatemi diventare cattivo, che mi sale la pressione!" concluse, mentre una vena gli si gonfiava sulla fronte.  
"Si calmi signor Sindaco, coraggio, ecco il suo tè" lo accudì premurosamente la segretaria.  
"Uhm...grazie, Hermione, non so che farei senza di te..." rispose Snape rilassandosi contro lo schienale della sua poltrona, sorseggiando la bevanda.  
"Comunque, veniamo al dunque.  
Fra una settimana arriverà in città l'Ambasciatore del Kurdistan che ha deciso di stabilirsi qui con la famiglia.  
Capirete quindi che si tratta di un evento di vastissima portata.  
Ora, l'Ambasciatore ha scelto la casa coloniale di Hodding Street, che modestia a parte è uno degli edifici che io stesso gli avevo proposto.  
L'unico problema è che la casa è rimasta inutilizzata per quasi sette anni, quindi l'interno è da rimodernare e pulire, e naturalmente anche le canne fumarie ed i camini sono da rimettere in funzione perché tutto sia perfetto al suo arrivo.  
Per questo abbiamo deciso di chiedere a voi di occuparvene.  
L'idea iniziale era una cooperazione, ma viste le vostre rivalità ed i danni che combinate abbiamo alla fine scelto uno dei due clan a voto unanime..."  
Mentre diceva così, guardò verso la porta dell'ufficio, da cui i Consiglieri facevano capolino, uomini e donne, per vedere un po' più da vicino il viso d'angelo di Draco.  
"La casa dell'Ambasciatore è pertanto assegnata al clan Malfoy" annunciò il Sindaco "Avete una settimana per rimetterla in sesto.  
Buon lavoro.  
E ora alzate i tacchi che ho da fare" concluse aprendo la sua agenda degli appuntamenti, come a sottolineare che il colloquio era finito.  
Harry stringeva i pugni tanto che le nocche erano diventate bianche, e digrignava i denti mentre cercava con tutte le sue forze di rimanere calmo.  
"Beh, ciao Sfregiato" lo salutò Malfoy, che si aspettava uno scoppio d'ira, ma venne invece sorpreso da un "buon lavoro, Malfoy" e rimase perplesso a guardare la schiena del moro che si allontanava con i suoi scagnozzi.  
"Ma Harry...perché non andiamo a dargliele di santa ragione e ci prendiamo l'incarico?" chiese Ron, sorpreso dall'innaturale passività dimostrata dal suo capo.  
"Aspettiamo, Ron..." e gli occhi di Harry si accesero di mille bagliori "aspettiamo l'ultima sera e gli distruggiamo il lavoro!  
Vedrai che il Sindaco gli ritirerà la licenza e finalmente saremo noi gli unici spazzacamini della città!" concluse con una fragorosa risata cui fece eco quella della sua banda.

 

  
**********FINE FLASHBACK*************

 

  
"Non te la lascio passare liscia maledetto guastafeste!" gridò Harry sferrando un poderoso pugno contro la mascella di Draco.  
"Non ti lascio rovinare il mio lavoro!" rispose il biondo, dandogli una ginocchiata nello stomaco.  
In realtà tutti gli altri avevano smesso di suonarsele per guardare lo spettacolo dei due litiganti.

 

  
***

 

  
"Scusami, piccoletto..." disse il ragazzo abbronzato allungando una mano per aiutare l'avversario un po' rotondo a rialzarsi da terra.  
Ma questo, con uno strattone improvviso, se lo fece rovinare addosso.  
"Accidenti, sono proprio maldestro!" esclamò quest'ultimo, diventando rosso come un peperone.  
"Comunque mi chiamo Neville."  
Il moro gli scompigliò i capelli.  
"Piacere, io sono Blaise."

 

  
***

 

  
"Ehi..." sentendo qualcuno toccargli la spalla, il ragazzo si voltò.  
Si trovò di fronte un volto arrabbiato con i capelli scuri che gli spiovevano sulla fronte e una bocca enorme.  
Sembrava sul punto di mettersi a piangere.  
"Che vuoi?" rispose sgarbato, nessuno poteva distrarlo mentre guardava il suo amato Harry.  
"Ecco...io...insomma, lascialo perdere quello!" esplose l'altro mentre le lacrime gli bagnavano le guance.  
"Non ti vuole, non ti merita, ti fa soffrire...io invece...io..." un singulto gli spezzò la voce e così gli diede le spalle, imbarazzato.  
"Tu non sai neanche chi sono...mi chiamo Vin..." due braccia forti gli cinsero la vita attirandolo contro l'ampio petto.  
"...ent, sì, lo so.  
è un po' che ti osservo, sai?  
E mi piaci.  
Ma dovrai avere un po' di pazienza, perché ho amato Harry per tanto tempo...vuoi aiutarmi a ricominciare da zero?"  
Vincent si girò nell'abbraccio per specchiarsi in quegli occhi blu luminosi e sinceri.  
"Certo, Ron" rispose sorridendo ed accarezzando le ciocche rosse.

***

 

  
"Smettila!  
Fermati!  
Ehi!  
Ma sei sordo?!"  
Il ragazzo afferrò i pugni dell'altro, che si divincolò senza successo.  
"Fai il gradasso solo perchè sembri più grande di me!  
Lasciami andare!!!  
Devo farti a pezzetti!!"  
"Tu non fai a pezzetti nessuno, scricciolo, non vedi che la battaglia si è fermata?"  
Rimettendosi a posto la casacca verde, il moro si guardò intorno e si accorse che lo stangone aveva ragione.  
"Ok..."si arrese.  
Annuendo, il ragazzo vestito di rosso ed oro lo lasciò andare.  
"Hai un bel caratterino, sai?" gli sorrise, facendolo arrossire fino alle radici dei capelli.  
"Ma sei mille volte più carino con quest'espressione di quando sei arrabbiato!  
Sembri una scimmietta! Anzi, un tenero macaco..."concluse ridendo allegramente.  
"Ehi!  
Falla finita vegliardo, il mio nome è Marcus!!!" rispose furioso il babb...ehm, il ragazzo saltellando su e giù.  
"D'accordo, scimmietta!" disse allontanandosi, mentre il moro lo inseguiva gridando "Marcus!"

 

  
***

 

  
Insomma, tutti erano già in altre faccende affaccendati mentre i loro capi non smettevano di picchiarsi.  
“Ti farò pentire di essere nato!” gridò Harry colpendolo con una poderosa testata.  
“Tu dovresti essere già pentito!” ribatté Draco rifilandogli un calcio in faccia.  
Intanto, a furia di indietreggiare, il biondo si trovò con le spalle al muro, contro una delle canne fumarie.  
Con un gran balzo, si portò sul bordo di essa, dove lo raggiunse allo stesso modo Harry.  
“Non crederai di sfuggirmi con questi trucchetti, vero furetto?” gli ringhiò contro il moro, riprendendo la ‘conversazione’.  
Camminando lungo il bordo del comignolo, però, Harry mise un piede in fallo, scivolando giù per la canna fumaria trascinando seco il rivale.  
Per loro fortuna, nel camino c’erano ancora i sacchi pieni di cenere che i componenti del clan Malfoy avevano raccolto.  
Ehm…  
Fortuna…?  
Vero è che rovinandoci sopra non si fecero praticamente nulla, ma…  
L’impatto li fece esplodere, causando una nuvola di cenere che si sparse in tutto il salone.  
Draco guardò costernato le pareti bianche e i divani chiari (per fortuna coperti da protezioni in plastica) la moquette riccioluta e le mensole di cristallo ammantarsi di fuliggine.  
Si voltò furioso verso l’avversario causa di tutto che, a causa dell’impatto, era ancora semi svenuto.  
Una settimana di lavoro…andata letteralmente “in fumo”.  
E tutto a causa di chi?!  
Uno stupido, ignorante, rozzo…  
…angelo del paradiso…  
La salivazione scese sotto i livelli di guardia.  
Harry era sdraiato sulla moquette, che con il suo color beige faceva risaltare le ciocche scure.  
Il viso accaldato per la battaglia aveva ora i lineamenti così rilassati da dare un senso di serenità, insieme a qualcos’altro che non aveva mai provato prima.  
Il petto dorato, visibile attraverso la camicia nera aperta, si alzava e si abbassava aritmicamente con il respiro del ragazzo.  
Le mani grandi si aprirono e si chiusero, prima di accostarsi al viso per strofinarsi gli occhi come un bimbo che si sveglia, quegli immensi pozzi verdi che si posarono confusi per un attimo su di lui.  
Lo misero a fuoco.  
Ricordarono.  
L’espressione si fece nuovamente furibonda mentre Harry saltava in piedi.  
“Maledetto Malfoy!” strillò agitato “Cosa diavolo è successo?!”  
“Ci hai fatto cadere giù per il camino, Sfregiato” rispose pragmaticamente il furetto, che ormai aveva deciso che quel ragazzo sarebbe stato suo.  
La sua frase, com’era prevedibile, fece ribollire ulteriormente il sangue al bellicoso capobanda, che gli si lanciò contro riprendendo la lotta.  
Ma dopo pochi minuti, il moro iniziò ad innervosirsi.  
Draco non solo non combatteva, ma lo fissava in modo strano e aveva sul volto un’ombra insolita.  
Se non avesse conosciuto il malefico furetto, avrebbe detto che stava sorridendo.  
Spazientito, gli fece lo sgambetto mandandolo al tappeto.  
Poi gli appoggiò le mani ai lati del volto e scese ad osservarlo da vicino.  
La pelle bianchissima, i capelli setosi e abbacinanti, gli occhi color dell'acciaio profondi come mare in tempesta.  
Corpo scattante e muscoloso, dita affusolate…  
“Non riesco a capire cosa ci trovino, in te…” borbottò Harry, ignaro delle trasformazioni del suo viso.  
Draco però se ne accorse e così di scatto invertì le posizioni, sdraiando il moro sotto di sé e avvicinandosi pericolosamente.  
“Oh, io dico che lo capisci benissimo invece…” gli sussurrò a pochi centimetri dall’orecchio, sfiorandogli il padiglione con le labbra.  
“…altrimenti perché saresti arrossito?”  
Harry spalancò gli occhi e boccheggiò cercando qualcosa di intelligente da dire, ma il suo cervello era andato in stand by.  
E certo la situazione non migliorò quando la linguetta morbida di Draco si sporse a delineare il contorno delle sue labbra.  
Arrendendosi a quella sensazione, il moro le schiuse al contatto, trovandosi stretto fra le braccia del suo acerrimo nemico che gli stava regalando il primo bacio.  
Il mondo sfumò intorno a loro, che si persero l’uno nell’altro, dimentichi ormai della rissa, dei loro compagni sul tetto e dell’alba che tingeva di rosa l’orizzonte.  
L’alba…c’era qualcosa che doveva ricordare dell’alba…qualcosa…sì…il furetto sentiva brandelli di coscienza baluginargli in testa ma non si prese la briga di ascoltarsi, era troppo preso dall’esplorazione del corpo e della bocca del ragazzo sotto di lui…  
Però…  
GNIIIIIC  
“Ed ecco il salone della vostra casa, Eccellenza, come potete vedere è in perfette condizione come il resto dell’immobile, infa…tti…”  
Il Sindaco Snape rimase lì, con la maniglia in mano, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dai due aitanti giovanotti avvinghiati in mezzo alla fuliggine, spettacolo così inaspettato da impedire che si soffermasse sulle manate nere che adornavano l’intonaco bianco dei muri e le pedate scure sulla moquette…  
“Ma…ma…loro…come…cosa…se…”  
“Aveva detto loro di collaborare, signor Sindaco, no?” disse con una punta d’ironia nella voce la segretaria scotendo i boccoli castani.  
“Sì, ma…!” lo scatto d’ira del Sindaco fu fermato dall’Ambasciatore, che gli mise una mano sul braccio e propose di andare a fare colazione.  
“Ma il salone…” tentò di chiedere Snape.  
“Vedrà che al nostro ritorno troveremo tutto perfettamente in ordine, oh oh oh!” rispose l’Ambasciatore, tirandolo per la manica e portandoselo appresso.  
“Il capo non cambierà mai…” sorrise l’attendente dell’Ambasciatore richiudendo la porta della sala.  
“Il signor Dumbledore è davvero una persona squisita, dev’essere piacevole lavorare con lui” le disse la ragazza.  
“Sì, lo è” rispose lei, rivolgendole uno sguardo luminoso e sincero.  
La ragazza fu conquistata dalla dolcezza della sua voce e da quei capelli color del fuoco che sembravano fatti a posta per attirare il suo sguardo.  
“Beh, che ne dici se andiamo a fare colazione anche noi?” propose quindi, un po’ titubante.  
“Ma certo! Senti, non ci hanno ancora presentato vero? Io sono Ginny!”  
“Ed io Hermione.” la mano tesa verso di lei venne stretta con reverenza, mentre le due seguivano i loro superiori alla caffetteria, discutendo allegramente dei due spazzacamini e facendo pronostici su quello che li aspettava…

 


End file.
